Kirby Tennyson
Kirby Tennyson is Ben Tennyson's counterpart of his home universe, although his mother named him differently. Though an Earth born human, Kirby comes from the same universe of Craig Mccracken's animated, ''Foster's home for Imaginary Friends. '' Unlike most Tennysons throughout the omniverse, Kirby doesn't wield Omnitrix, instead personifying alien-like beings from his sci-fy loving imagination thanks to the bizarre laws of his own universe. Appearance As one can guess, being his universe's respective counterpart of Ben Tennyson, Kirby resembles his prime counterpart; Fair skin, green eyes, brown hair, etc. (Y'all know the drill for these counterparts!) More prominent, Kirby resembles his prime self at the age of 10-11. Like Ben Prime, Kirby wears a white shirt with a black stripe down the center beneath an open green hoodie with white stripes on the sleeves, followed by baggy cargo pants. He is often seen carrying around his back. The obvious crucial detail is the lack of an Omnimatrix anywhere on his person. Personality Kirby is somewhat of an awkward individual, not really making much friends at school. He primary finds solace in his love of science fiction and his bond with Grandpa Max. As result, he is a highly imaginative child, thinking up all kinds of alien-like creatures with extraordinary capabilities. Such creatures that have been personified, he is more vocal around him, creating a friendly bond with them. Kirby has more of a nerdy demeanor than Ben Tennyson, which extends to his interest of studying his extraordinary companions, curious as to how "alien" his imagination made them (studies that don't extend to dissection!). He often records his findings on a device from a franchise of "A crew that explores the final frontier". His nerdy demeanor often has him referencing such nerdy media that often leaves other confused or annoyed. Powers and Abilities *Due to the bizarre laws of his universe, Kirby's imagination is more "personified" what it ought to have been.* Meaning that some of the creations from his imagination are able to manifest in reality as actual living beings with their own extraordinary abilities and individual minds. Due to his love for science fiction, Kirby's imagination was able to create such creature with bizarre powers and descriptive details in terms of alien physique. Whenever seen operating alongside some of his bizarre companions, Kirby often shows a decent skill as a leader. *This appears to apply to various people of the concerned universe, applying most in context of ''Foster's home for Imaginary Friends. '' Weaknesses Though his imagination is capable of creating and personifying such beings, Kirby doesn't have complete control as to which ones are manifested and which ones aren't. And even for those who are manifested, Kirby doesn't have a know-how as to how their abilities truly work, hence his study of them. Kirby unfortunately suffers from a sort of anti-social disorder, hindering his ability to social with very few others outside of his imaginary companions. Considerably a weakness compared to his counterparts, due to lacking an Omnimatrix of his own, Kirby isn't much in terms of combat - leaving him as merely a vulnerable human child. Biography Kirby Tennyson is technically the respective counterpart of Ben Tennyson for his universe, albeit his mother named "Kirby" because it seemed more unique. Kirby grew up as an anti-social child who could barely interact with most of his fellow children, hardly making friends. His bickering relationship with his cousin Gwen didn't exactly help. In this universe, Max Tennyson had worked as an astronaut on the Apollo mission, which sparked Kirby's interest in space and life beyond Earth. Thus he grew up as a somewhat nerdy individual with an immense love for science fiction, with quite the imagination on his mind. Due to the nature of his universal laws, Kirby once manifested into reality about ten alien-like beings, capable of many extraordinary things. Since that day, Kirby's life seems to have changed for the better. Becoming more vocal and positive, growing more extroverted the more he bonds with his companions. Relationships Family '''Carl and Sandra Tennyson (parents) - '''Carl and Sandra remain the hippie-like parents they are in Prime, though Sandra seems to take it further as she named "Kirby" simply because it was more unique sounding than Ben. Carl and Sandra act as loving parents, who encourage their son's creative imagination even as it manifests into reality. '''Max Tennyson (Grandfather) - '''Max is the loving grandfather of Kirby, being the one who sparked his interest in things beyond the stars. In this universe, Max simply became an astronaut in his youth (because the Plumbers hadn't existed here). '''Gwen Tennyson (cousin) - '''Kirby's cousin, born on the same day as each other. Gwen and Kirby don't really get along, constant bickering (later revealed to be due to a past dispute involving a stick of gum). Gwen's bossy demeanor clearly clashing against the shy Kirby. After Kirby created his companions, Gwen began to show common interest alongside Kirby, the fights lessening. This would go further as Kirby developed a relationship with Gwen's friend Emily. Friends '''Kirby's alien companions (friends/creations) - '''Out of his imagination, manifested ten alien-like beings (the original ten, Heatblast - Ghostfreak). The companions have an obvious bond with Kirby, simply loving his presence to helping him through everyday problems. The companions described themselves as "individuals with their own hearts and wills, as well as a part of Kirby". Love Interests '''Emily - '''Emily is a friend of Kirby and Gwen, who has known the two since kindergarten. Though initially more of a friend on Gwen's behalf, she began to bond with Kirby more in common interest of his imagination and his bizarre companions. To Gwen's annoyance, Emily describes Kirby's imagination as an "attractive quality". Developing between the two appears to be a blossoming relationship. Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia *Kirby's first name is possibly a reference to that being Ben's middle name in the Prime timeline. *Eon hadn't any interest in this universe due to the lack of the Omnitrix. *Kirby's relationship with his alien companions acts a mirror of that between Ben and any of his independent transformations. *The Max Tennyson of this world being the first man on the moon, reference which stated in the original series. *With the in-universe show being an obvious reference to that of ''Star Trek, ''its implied Kirby's recording device is an expy of a tri-corder. *Unlike Ben's relationship with Emily (Gone bad after a first date), Kirby has much more of a decent relationship. This may be due to Kirby's lack of dangerous heroics. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Students Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Chronos22 Category:Tennyson Family Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Alternate Timeline Male Characters